Lines Crossed
by Hermione Salvatore Potter
Summary: Post Dumbledore's death. Sirius is still alive. Harry is mourning. Ron is confused. And Hermione...Hermione's angry.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This story is purely for entertainment.

* * *

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I have charmed this letter to reach you after I have passed away. I could not bear the thought of my secret passing away with me so I write you this letter in hope that you would one day find in your heart to forgive me._

_Miss Granger, you are adopted. How do I know this? Easy. It is because it was I who placed you among the Grangers all those years ago. They truly _are_ extraordinary people. And I see now that I could not have made a better decision as you yourself have become such an extraordinary witch._

_By now, I am sure that you have hundreds of questions running through your mind. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I feel that it is best that I do not answer them._

_But I will tell you this,_

_Your biological mother was the late Marlene McKinnon. It is truly a shame that you didn't have the opportunity to meet her . I assure you that she was an amazing woman and a powerful witch. One that even Voldemort himself feared slightly. Which is, sadly, why he killed her himself._

_And your biological father is Sirius black. Yes, the same Sirius that is Harry's godfather._

_I have so much more to tell you my dear but I'm afraid that my time is up. The answers lie with only one person now. Your father._

_PS: Take care of Harry, Miss Granger. He needs you now more than ever._

.

.

.

The letter dropped from her hands.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Don't forget to leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Astronomy tower_

_10:00 A.M _

"I'm not coming back"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with mutual understanding. "We're coming with you."

Harry shook his head sadly. "No…it's better if I do this alone. I don't want what happened to Dumbledore happen to you too."

Hermione glared at him. "Oh, _shut up_ Harry. When are you going to get it through your thick head? We're in this together!"

"She's right" Ron said "You can't just go off and get yourself killed on your own! We're coming with you!"

Harry smiled involuntarily "You mean you want us to get killed _together_?"

Hermione huffed before Ron could answer "Oh honestly! Nobody is going to get killed!"

Harry looked at his best friends with a sincere look in his eyes "Thank you. I-you…"

Hermione returned his smile with a dazzling one of her own "Oh stop your stammering. We know. We love you too."

Ron patted Harry on the back. "Now mate. What's the plan?"

"Er…plan?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "_I'll _do the planning. We need to be completely ready, Of course. I need to get some books on Horcruxes. I doubt there's anything in the library-"

"Will you tell the order?" Ron asked quickly, successfully stopping Hermione from rambling.

Harry snorted "No. They'll just try to stop us if we do. I think the only person we should tell is Sirius-"

The expression of fright on Hermione's face went unnoticed by the other two.

"-he's the only one that will actually _help._ And I trust him"

Hermione could feel her entire body tense at his words. No. no no no _no_…

"I don't think that's such a good idea" she said, trying to calm down her quickening heartbeat.

Two pairs of eyes looked at her with confusion. "Why not?" Harry finally asked

Hermione cleared her throat nervously "Well, I'm not saying that Sirius can't be trusted. It's just-I-well-it-"

Harry raised an eyebrow "So it's settled then. We'll tell Sirius."

Ron looked towards Hermione suspiciously. Something didn't feel right... "Yeah"

"Brilliant! Now tell me, if you were Voldemort where would you hide a locket that has a piece of your soul?"

Hermione and Ron stared back at him.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the train compartment, looking out the window. The weather was nice…and _extremely_ sunny. Normally she would enjoy that. But not this time. The weather was the complete opposite of her mood. It seemed wrong somehow. Albus Dumbledore had been dead for less then two days. It seemed inappropriate for the weather to be so perfect.

Harry had fallen asleep not 10 minutes after they were seated on the train and was now peacefully resting his head against her legs. She sighed and ran a hand through his untidy hair. The world had been so unfair to him. She would do anything to be able to take away some of his pain.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Ron whispered from the other side of the compartment.

She looked up from Harry and met his eyes "What do you mean?"

Ron groaned in frustration "Don't play dumb Hermione. It _really _doesn't suit you. I _mean _what was that back there about Sirius? Do you have some kind of an issue with him? You were nervous. I could see it all over your face."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment "It's nothing Ronald. You're wrong."

Ron rolled his eyes "Fine. I won't bug you about it. But…if you _do _have a problem, you should talk to Harry. Because Sirius will most likely tag along with us to…wherever it is we're going"

Hermione sighed and looked down at Harry, her fingers still running through his hair. Sirius was to the closest thing he had to a father. He made him happy. And as long as Harry was happy she would be happy too. Sirius didn't have to know anything about her discovery. Nothing had to change. She would make sure of that.

"It's weird isn't it?" she whispered, looking back at Ron.

"Sirius?"

"_No_. It's weird that we're actually _doing_ this. All these years…it felt more like a game. Harry fought Voldemort. We helped him the best we could and he'd be back before dinner time. Dumbledore's death just made everything more..."

"Real" he finished "I know. I just hope…"

"Hope what?"

"Hope that we make it out alive" he finished seriously.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Yeah. Me too." Silence "When I get back home…I'm going to Obliviate my parents"

"You _what?!" _

"What else am I supposed to do?" she whispered desperately "They're _targets_ Ron and it's not just because I'm friends with _Harry Potter_. It's because I'm a _Muggleborn._ It would be better if my parents just forgot about me altogether. I don't want them to live in fear. Who knows how long this war will take? It might be years. I don't want them to waste their lives because of me."

Ron ran a hand through his hair in frustration "I don't know what to say"

She looked out the window, lost in her thoughts "I'm going to send them out of the country. Somewhere Voldemort can't reach them. I can't risk them getting hurt"

Ron sighed.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Emma Granger looked at her only daughter with a mixture of shock and surprises "What?"

"I asked you if I was adopted Mom"

Sigh "Honey…"

Hermione shook her head softly and held up a hand to stop her mother's upcoming speech "It's okay Mom. Really. I'm not upset that you didn't tell me. I just need you to answer some questions for me OK?"

Emma nodded hesitantly "Maybe we should wait for your father-"

"No. I need to know _now._"

Emma cleared her throat "Your _biological_ father's name was Sirius black and-"

"I know who my biological parents were" she cut in "I just want to know _why?_ Did-did my parents know I was given to you? Did they-"

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears "I-I don't know why they- They knew. At least your father did. He was with Dumbledore when you were brought here."

Hermione's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. _He knew…_ "Oh"

"Oh honey, for what it's worth he really didn't want to give you up. The man was _heartbroken._"

Hermione smiled tearfully "In a way…I'm actually thankful he did. Because if he hadn't I never would have met you or Dad. I love you guys _so much_."

Emma rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly "You _know_ we love you too"

Hermione felt a tear escape her eyes before she stepped out of her mother's embrace. "I know"

Emma smiled at her softly, her eyes full of affection.

"_Obliviate!"_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? :) Please don't forget to leave a review! See you next time! 3


End file.
